That Stupid Duck
by MelloMel
Summary: Misty trades her long time companion for a different Pokemon.


That Stupid Duck!

"Are you sure you want to do this?.." The elderly lady had no problem whatsoever trading her poliwhirl for a Psyduck. Honestly, the Poliwhirl was just wanting to battle, it wanted to fight. But her battling days were over, all she wanted was a calm Pokemon by her side, to relax with for the rest of her years.

Mistys face beamed. "Ofcourse! I love Poliwhirl! Its so.. Its so.." She was at a lost for words. And she was already done and tired of that duck. He would never battle. She blamed him, that so many people won at the gym and got badges. Was this why she was the second gym? Cause she sucked? Surely with this Poliwhirl- she would win and show those brats whose boss!

The elderly woman seemed to want to give it some more thought and frowned. "You have such a nice Psyduck.. I dont understand why you hate it so much..." She looked down to the Yellow duck and smiled sweetly. He was so cute, she could barely keep herself from hugging the yellow creature.

"hes stupid though!" She complained, kicking the poor Pokemons side. "He wont listen to me, he cant battle! How can I win like that?!" The pysduck she had been with for such a long time gave her a saddening look, as if he had understood that she was disappointed in him. It almost made her feel bad for kicking the poor thing.. BUT BUT! She didnt feel bad at all!

the older woman seemed to whince when she saw her kick the duck, and now wanted to hurry and trade as well, not wanting the poor Pokemon to suffer any more abuse from its awful trainer. She knew just by the way Misty acted that she would take well care of Poliwhirl. So there wasnt a doubt in her with this trade.

With a click of a button on the trading machine she sighed. "Well alright.."

both of the women returned there Pokemon to their Pokeballs and set them in a capsule. The machine lit up momentarily and with a flash- the Pokeballs switched out. Misty had Poliwhirl and the old woman by the name of Unise had Mistys old yellow duck.

Both seemed to be pleased, calling out there new Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.

"Psyyyy...yiiiiii?" Pysduck looked a little confused, as to why he came from a different Pokeball, and looked at Misty from a different angle than before. "Duck?"

The old woman giggled and bent down to pet the ducks fur. "Hello, I'm your new trainer Pysduck. I promise to treat you nicely."

Poliwhirl just looked intently at Misty, a fire in his eyes. Like he was ready to get this show on the road. Misty only smiled. "Great then. See ya!" She said running away with the Poliwhirl, without even a goodbye to her old Pokemon.

"GO POLIWHIRL!" She called out with joy in her heart. The pokemon landed on a platform in her gym above water to her chalenger, his fist pumped in the air- ready to go!

The challengers Caterpie would have stood a chance against Psyduck.. But now there was no hope for the challenger to win now. Misty grinned all the way to the corners of her cheeks. All she had to do now, was squish that yucky bug with her new water type. Everything was perfect.

Without even a doubt- Misty had won this battle with her over experianced Poliwhirl. She had returned him to his Pokeball and laughed. "YOU LOSEEE!" She shoved in the challengers face, who had picked up their fainted caterpie, nearly in tears.

"Dont be a sore loser." Misty chimmed, twirling off of her stage and running up to the stairs of the challengers. Seeing him pitifully carry the fainted Pokemon with his head hung low just brought joy to her heart.

SHE wasnt the loser this time. SHE was a WINNER! Why couldnt the kid just congradulate her? This was a first for her.

The child dug into his pocket and handed her a fistfull of change. "Their. I wont ever come back." he said as he ran out of the gym tears running down his face.

hmph. He deserved it. to lose. She had always lost. Why couldnt they just get over themselves, like she had done so MANY times in the past?

Unice was worried. Where was Psyduck?! She had let him out for lunch and turned away only for a moment, just to see him disappear. Where had he run off to!? Unice ran around her home searching frantically. Couldnt that Duck just sit still?

But she finally found him out side, the door left ajar (who knows how he opened it) looking around confused, almost depressed. "Psy...Duck..."

A/N:  
Just for fun :P 


End file.
